Paraíso
by N. Mandy
Summary: RespostaaoDesafioNejiHinaAnti-clichê. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando percebeu já não era ela mesma. Agora ninguém mais a via. Exceto ele. NejiHina. UA.


Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Título<strong>: Paraíso  
><strong>Anime:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Sobrenatural/Drama  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>  
>Eii, Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem! Fiquem avisados G.G kkkk'<p>

**Paraíso  
>-<strong>

"_Quando ela era apenas uma garota, ela esperava o mundo  
>Mas ele vôou fora de seu alcance, então ela fugiu em seu sono<br>E sonhava com o paraíso"_

(Paradise – Coldplay)

**~~x~~**

A rua estava escura. Muito escura. A garota de cabelo comprido andava em passos rápidos, com medo do que podia acontecer caso ficasse muito tempo em um lugar escuro como aquele. Não estava acostumada a andar de noite, muito menos naquela parte da cidade, mas ficara presa muito tempo na sua visita ao Centro de Pesquisas.

Fazia um pouco de frio, então esfregava as mãos tentando aquecer seus dedos gelados. Com a pouca iluminação estava ficando cada vez mais difícil enxergar o seu caminho e vez ou outra sentia que estava se perdendo em meio aquele amontoado de ruas parecidas. Assustada com a possibilidade de se perder em um bairro perigoso como aquele, decidiu procurar a linha de metrô ou até mesmo um posto de polícia. Perambulou mais um pouquinho, tentando encontrar algum lugar conhecido que lhe indicasse o caminho que precisava seguir. Apesar de já ter andando por ali durante o dia algumas vezes, era estranho como o ambiente podia mudar tanto apenas com a iluminação precária daquelas horas da noite. Arrependera-se por passar tanto tempo enfiada em livros e mais livros tentando saciar a sede por conhecimento que possuía.

Sem perceber, as sombras iam se alongando, dando um aspecto sinistro ao lugar. Ela só queria ir para casa logo. Distraída com seus próprios pensamentos, nem percebeu que não era mais a única caminhando naquela rua, e, desacostumada com esse tipo de ação, não conseguiu reagir quando foi puxada para uma viela, sentindo um frio estranho na garganta enquanto um desconhecido segurava um de seus braços nas suas costas. Olhou para baixo e se assustou quando viu a lâmina de uma faca pressionando seu pescoço.

- Não se mexa. – a voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido, enviando arrepios pela sua espinha.

Apesar do aviso e do medo incontrolável que ameaçava consumi-la, ela protestou e tentou em vão se soltar do abraço do homem estranho. Em resposta, ele pressionou mais ainda a faca na sua jugular, cortando levemente a pele alva. Um fino filete de sangue escorreu pela ferida.

- Eu mandei você não se mexer. – ele mantinha a frieza de um profissional.

Dizer que estava assustada, era, no mínimo, um elogio. Ela estava completamente apavorada, não sabia o que fazer. Bem que poderia ter dado ouvidos aos conselhos de seu pai de não andar sozinha durante a noite, mas teimosa do jeito que era, havia ignorado completamente as palavras sábias dele. Praguejou mentalmente pela sua própria burrice.

- Isso. Não é tudo mais fácil quando obedecem? – ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e por algum motivo ela não gostou nem um pouquinho do tom dele.

- P-Por que está fazendo isso? – a jovem perguntou se fazendo de forte. O homem riu.

- Porque é divertido, porque mais seria? – a resposta não agradou nem um pouco a garota, sentindo repugnância até mesmo de estar próxima a ele. E ela precisou morder a língua para não falar isso para ele. Não era como se tivesse coragem para dizer, alias.

Choramingou uma prece tentando conter a ardência nos olhos enquanto ele se divertia com sua satisfação doentia. Então, como se estivesse ajudando, uma rajada de vento gelado passou pela viela, provocando as latas de lixo empilhadas ali perto a tombarem e chamando a atenção momentaneamente do agressor.

- Mas o quê...? – o homem virou-se afrouxando o seu aperto, surpreso pelo barulho demasiado do metal batendo no asfalto.

Foi nesse meio segundo de distração que a garota viu a oportunidade de fuga. Dando uma cotovelada no estomago dele, fez com que ele se contraísse rapidamente de dor e soltasse o seu braço e então ela correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. O que não era realmente uma metáfora nesse caso.

- Sua vadia! - ele gritou indo atrás dela.

A jovem olhou para trás apenas uma vez enquanto corria, vendo a fúria assassina do homem, mas ainda incapaz de ver seu rosto. Só sabia que ele estava indo atrás dela com intenções assassinas. E no segundo que voltou a olhar para frente, foi quanto tudo aconteceu.

Foi tudo muito rápido, uma confusão de sons e de cores. E então ela viu a luz antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

* * *

><p>O sol brilhava alto, mas o frio não havia desaparecido, como um dia típico de final de inverno. E apesar do frio, havia muitas pessoas passeando naquele parque no centro da cidade. As crianças brincavam com uma felicidade contagiante no playground e muitas mães, irmãs ou irmãos mais velhos ficavam perto, tomando conta delas. Casais andavam de mãos dadas e riam como se não tivessem preocupação alguma, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. Até havia uma senhora que jogava migalhas de pão para as pombas comerem, com uma passividade invejável.<p>

E apesar de todos serem diferentes e estarem ali por motivos diversos, todos tinham uma coisa em comum. Nenhum deles via a garota de cabelos longos sentada de perna cruzada no banco de madeira e que assistia tudo o que acontecia naquele parque. E por que eles não a viam? A resposta era simples: porque ela era um fantasma.

Bom, foi a única explicação que pôde pensar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. A garota havia acordado no mesmo lugar que supostamente havia sido atacada na outra noite e após uma dose de pânico – tudo bem, uma superdose de pânico –, havia decidido pedir ajuda no posto de policia para voltar para casa. Porém, quando o policial a ignorou, mesmo depois de ter feito de tudo para chamar sua atenção, não havia caído a ficha ainda de que ele não podia mais vê-la. Precisou que ela saísse na rua fazendo um escarcéu para ver se alguém a notava e quanto isso não aconteceu, a ficha finalmente caiu.

Depois de muito tempo e muitas lágrimas derramadas, ela havia chegado à conclusão de que deveria estar morta. Aquele cara deveria ter matado-a quando ela tentou fugir. Andou sem rumo durante muitas horas antes de por fim acabar sentada naquele parque assistindo a vida de pessoas desconhecidas, as mesmas alheias a sua presença.

Seus longos cabelos azulados caiam em cascata sobre seus ombros quando ela sentou de pernas dobradas abraçando os seus joelhos, pensativa. Talvez devesse finalmente visitar sua casa, pensou avaliando suas opções. Não era como se houvesse alguém lá, mas não havia ido para lá desde que havia se transformado em um espírito e talvez estivesse receosa de ir.

* * *

><p>Tudo bem, parecia ser uma boa idéia ir para lá quando estava avaliando o que fazer, mas agora que estava parada enfrente a porta de seu humilde apartamento sentia-se realmente muito solitária. Ficou surpresa em saber que a placa com seu sobrenome ainda estava pendurada lá, indicando que ainda pertencia a ela. Conhecendo seu pai, pensava que ele iria se desfazer daquele apartamento o quanto antes.<p>

A garota enfiou as mãos nos bolsos em busca da chave, até se tocar que não precisava mais dela e simplesmente atravessou a madeira da porta. Sentia uma sensação muito estranha quando fazia isso, então estava tentando evitar fazer muitas vezes.

O apartamento era relativamente pequeno, passando pela porta de entrada, via-se a pequena cozinha a direita e a esquerda as duas portas para o banheiro; uma para o toalete e outra para o quarto de banho. A seu ver, as coisas estavam do jeito que deixou. Mas foi no quarto principal que ela notou a diferença.

Quando se mudou, não havia levado muitas coisas, mas as poucas que tinha, não estavam mais lá. Seus ursinhos que ficavam empilhados ao lado da porta da sacada haviam sumido, a colcha lilás que tanto amava não estava mais em cima da cama e nem mesmo a foto que tinha tirado com seus amigos do colegial estava mais sobre o criado-mudo. Apesar de a placa dizer que aquele apartamento ainda pertencia a ela, não passava de uma grande mentira. Parecia o apartamento de um estranho.

Sentando-se em sua cama, ou na cama que costumava ser dela para ser mais exata, ela finalmente entendeu as extensões de estar morta. Não era apenas questão de ser invisível, era também de ser apenas uma vaga parte do seu verdadeiro eu, a parte espiritual. A parte que não tinha mais nenhum direito de interferir no mundo físico.

Tentando evitar que as lágrimas começassem novamente, ela deitou de barriga para cima, imaginando quanto tempo ficaria nesse plano e o que aconteceria depois que o deixasse; se é que fosse deixá-lo. Não era reconfortante a idéia de permanecer vagando em um mundo em que ninguém a visse. Perdida em seus devaneios sobrenaturais, se sobressaltou quando, de repente, ouviu a porta ser destrancada e vozes invadirem o pequeno apartamento. Sentou-se com brusquidão se perguntando quem poderia ser.

Na verdade, seu primeiro pensamento foi se por acaso eram ladrões, mas depois de parar para pensar, isso realmente não importava mais.

– Espero que não se importe, esse apartamento era de uma amiga de longa data, mas desde o que aconteceu, ninguém o usa mais. – a voz feminina e tão familiar de sua melhor amiga fez com que lágrimas acumulassem em seus olhos. Lutou contra o ímpeto de ir se jogar nos braços dela. – Não mexemos nos móveis nem nada, mas sinta-se a vontade para mudar o que você quiser de lugar.

– Mitsashi-san, muito obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui. – outra voz masculina, tão protocolar que lembrava muito a forma como seu pai falava, respondeu. – Assim que encontrar outro apartamento para morar, deixarei imediatamente esse lugar.

Desta vez foi vencida pela curiosidade e levantou-se para espiar. Embora não pudessem vê-la, ela se esqueceu desse fato e inclinou a cabeça para ver o hall de entrada, ficando parcialmente escondida atrás da parede do corredor. Pôde ver as costas da amiga, seus cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no topo da cabeça e seu corpo esguio e atlético. Ela estava conversando com um rapaz de cabelos compridos e um pouco mais escuros do que o dela. O rosto dele era difícil de ver daquela posição.

- Não se preocupe, não acho que seria usado tão cedo de qualquer forma. – a garota soltou um suspiro cansado. – O pai dela já pensou em vender várias vezes, mas desistiu da ideia. Hanabi-chan provavelmente o odiaria se ele fizesse isso. Acho que ele queria fazer daqui um lugar útil, por isso liberou a chave para você, sinta-se com sorte Neji. – ela riu dando um soco no braço dele.

"_Deve ter doído."_ Pensou a garota de cabelos azulados, rindo baixinho.

– E já disse para me chamar de Tenten. A gente já se conhece desde a pré-escola, não é porque você foi para a Inglaterra e voltou que tem que me tratar diferente! – Tenten abriu um de seus sorrisos largos e foi adentrando mais o lugar. - Vamos, tenho só que pegar umas coisas dela que ainda estão aqui e depois é tudo seu.

Assim que a Mitsashi se virou, o rapaz chamado Neji esfregou o lugar que ela bateu, claramente com dor. A jovem fantasma riu com a satisfação de estar certa. Ela se retraiu um pouco quando Tenten passou por ela sem perceber sua presença; não havia tentado tocar em humanos ainda e estava temorosa do que poderia acontecer caso tocasse.

- Meu Senhor, que frio que tá esse quarto! – observou Tenten ir até o guarda-roupa embutido de duas portas que estava ao seu lado enquanto reclamava, abrindo-o e procurando alguma coisa lá.

Depois a jovem voltou a sua atenção para o rapaz que havia se demorado a tirar os sapatos na entrada. Agora que tinha reparado nas malas aos pés dele.

A garota havia permanecido no mesmo lugar desde que eles entraram, mas quando ele passou por ela algo muito, mas muito esquisito MESMO aconteceu. Olhos perolados, iguais aos seus, a encararam. Não, não era apenas impressão. Eles REALMENTE a encararam! E por que ela sabia disso? Bom, talvez o rapaz se jogando para trás e caindo de bunda no chão de olhos arregalados fosse um bom motivo. E o grito agudo que ele deu também.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Tenten correu para acudir ele quando ouviu o barulho, mas Neji continuava a olhar embasbacado para a figura feminina e fantasmagórica atônita em sua frente. Sua mão tremia quando ele tentou apontar para ela. – Neji! O que foi? Você está me _assustando_!

E quando dizia que estava a assustando, realmente estava. Ela tentava entender para onde ele estava apontando. Não tinha nada lá! Tenten sacudiu violentamente para ver se ele voltava a si, mas o garoto tremia mais do que batedeira de padaria. Caramba! Ele não estava nem piscando!

- Desculpe por isso, mas você pediu... - a Mitsashi precisou dar um soco no maxilar de Neji para que ele, enfim, olhasse para ela.

- Ai! – ele gritou colocando a mão no local acertado, reprimindo alguns xingamentos nada apropriados.

- Desculpa! Desculpa! Mas você não estava respondendo e... – Tenten tentou se desculpar, mas foi interrompida por Neji.

- A-Aquela sua amiga... Digo, aquela sua amiga que morava aqui, como era o nome dela? – ele perguntou com uma formalidade estranha para alguém que havia acabado de entrar em choque e levar um soco.

Se fosse outra ocasião, a garota de cabelos compridos poderia até ter rido da cena que presenciara. Mas não era outra ocasião. Ela estava morta. Ela era um fantasma. E ele podia vê-la. Nunca foi muito fã de calmantes, mas onde estavam os seus comprimidos de Valium quando precisava deles?

- Hinata. Mas por que está perguntando? – Tenten disse. – Não a trate como se não a conhecesse, é sua prima!

Tudo bem. Talvez o que precisasse mesmo era de uma dose tripla de Uísque.

* * *

><p>- Pode, por favor, entrar? Você está tremendo. – Hinata pediu com a maior delicadeza que poderia reunir naquela situação.<p>

- Não. E eu não estou tremendo. – Neji se mantinha bem afastado da garota, preferindo ficar do lado de fora na sacada do que perto dela lá dentro. Hinata o olhou com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando em nenhuma palavra que ele dizia.

Ela era uma moça bonita, tinha que admitir. Tinha longos cabelos azulados como eram os de sua falecida tia e os típicos olhos perolados que todos da sua família possuíam. Mas não era realmente isso que o incomodava. Talvez a pele meio translúcida e a incrível palidez fossem o problema. Ah, e o brilho meio sobrenatural também. Neji achou que ia ter um ataque do coração quando entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que se deparou foi ela. Prima ou não, aquela era a coisa mais bizarra que já tinha visto em todos os vinte e dois anos da sua vida.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. Se ainda estivesse viva, poderia apostar que estaria com dor de cabeça agora. Era muita coisa para processar em tão pouco tempo. Ele realmente era o seu primo? Por que nunca havia ouvido falar dele? Ela afundava na almofada macia que estava sentada enquanto dúvidas e mais dúvida brotavam em sua cabeça, deixando-a mais confusa a cada segundo.

Tenten havia ido embora levando uma caixa que tirou do armário de Hinata, deixando-os naquela situação estranha e constrangedora. A garota levantou os olhos para o seu suposto parente. Ele estava encostado no apoio de metal da varanda e apesar de suas negações, o rapaz tremia demais. Estava fazendo frio lá fora e Hinata não queria que ele passasse mal ou coisa parecida.

- Por favor, entre... – ela levantou-se e antes que percebesse já estava ao lado dele, surpreendendo a ambos.

Todos os músculos de Neji se retesaram por um momento quando de repente ela apareceu ali, ele precisou usar todo o seu autocontrole para não dizer os xingamentos que vieram à sua cabeça naquele momento. Como diabos ela tinha feito aquilo? Neji sentia o suor brotando em sua testa e nuca apenas de estar perto dela, então tratou de ir até a outra extremidade da varanda.

Hinata o viu recuar. Desde a hora em que ele a vira a primeira vez e teve um ataque, não havia olhado nos olhos dela nenhuma vez. Ele estava assustado e bem, quem não estaria? Para falar a verdade, até mesmo ela estava bastante assustada. Não sabia direito o que era, nem por que ainda estava ali, sabia apenas que não era mais humana e que ninguém mais podia vê-la. Bom, ninguém a não ser o seu suposto primo. E apesar de tudo, ela não estava gostando nenhum pouco da reação dele. Quem tinha morrido era ela e não ele! Por algum motivo se sentia muito ferida pela rejeição e mesmo que o apartamento fosse tecnicamente dela, percebia que sua presença não era bem vinda; sentia-se uma completa estranha ali. Seus olhos pinicavam. Hinata preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar.

O rapaz não estava pensando em como poderia parecer o seu comportamento, só queria se ver longe daquela abominação. Nunca gostou de coisas sobrenaturais e não seria aquele momento para mudar de opinião. Mas quando arriscou olhar para ela rapidamente e percebeu as lágrimas acumulando-se nos olhos dela, teve uma vontade tremenda de se jogar da varanda. Garotas chorando já eram ruins, imagine então garotas _fantasmas_ chorando! Ele esfregou os olhos para ver se não era apenas sua imaginação, mas, como temia, não era e ele suspirou alto por causa disso.

- Olha, me desculpa, eu não quis... – ele começou a falar, mas quando levantou a cabeça para se desculpar, ela havia desparecido. Rapidamente entrou no apartamento e vasculhou-o todo à procura da prima, mas não encontrou nada.

Quase comemorou alto sua euforia. Fosse sua imaginação fértil, um poder sobrenatural ou uma obra divina, não importava. Ela não estava mais ali! Não era mais problema seu! Dane-se se era sua prima ou não, abominações eram abominações, e ele não queria estar envolvido nisso nem um pouquinho.

* * *

><p>Em um segundo estava encarando o piso desgastado de madeira da varanda do conjunto habitacional que costumava morar e no outro via ladrilhos de cerâmica de um branco sujo; foi tão brusca a mudança que Hinata precisou piscar várias vezes para conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Quando finalmente conseguiu, permitiu-se olhar em volta para entender o que havia acontecido.<p>

Então viu a fumaça e ouviu o barulho de água. Então torneiras e uma enorme banheira. Então um garoto moreno com uma toalha na cabeça. Na verdade, um grupo de garotos morenos com toalhas, não necessariamente na cabeça. Nada contra loiros, mas não havia nenhum em particular ali. Ah, além disso, havia dois senhores. Nada contra eles também, pareciam até gentis.

- Ky...- mas o fato dela entrar em pânico e berrar foi porque todos eles estavam completamente nus. – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Acordou com o barulho insistente da campainha. Praguejou baixinho saindo debaixo das cobertas. Deveria ser Tenten, a cara dela fazer esse tipo de brincadeira idiota. Já estava abrindo a porta com o intuito de xingá-la, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.<p>

- E-Eu... EU NÃO SEI SER UM FANTASMA! – Hinata berrou aos prantos e a luz do corredor vacilou ao tom estridente de sua voz.

O único pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Neji foi:

"_Mas que merd-...?"_

* * *

><p>Sinceramente? Ela não esperava que ele fosse consolá-la e muito menos que ele fosse deixá-la morar ali. Tá, o apartamento era dela, se quisesse ficar assombrando ele, ela poderia, entretanto, não era isso que importava. O mais importante foi que Neji deixou que Hinata permanecesse morando com ele, claro que com a condição de que ela ficasse longe dele o máximo possível, ainda assim ela não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. Assim podia esquecer aquela assustadora idéia de ficar invisível aos olhos de todos e perambular por aí como se não existisse.<p>

O convívio com o primo foi muito esquisito a princípio. Em poucos dias, não trocaram muitas palavras, mas ela já estava se acostumando com a presença do garoto. Hinata tinha sérias dúvidas de que ele ainda tinha medo dela, e claro, ela não deixava esse fato passar batido.

- Boo! – ela brincou quando ele saiu do banheiro com o cabelo molhado e ficou surpresa em o ver pular de leve.

- Hinata! – Neji lhe enviou um olhar reprovador.

- Bom, pelo menos você não grita como uma garota que nem antes. – Hinata abriu um sorriso e voltou para a sala rindo. A careta dele apenas ficou pior. – Vamos, a comida já está na mesa, melhor comer antes que esfrie.

- Você está muito engraçadinha para uma manhã de segunda-feira. – Neji disse terminando de secar o cabelo e ir sentar na pequena mesinha de centro para tomar seu café.

Foi bem difícil fazer com que Neji comesse sua comida então Hinata se sentia orgulhosa dessa façanha. Antes, o rapaz só comia comida de lojinha de conveniência, e sabendo que isso iria fazer muito mal para ele, Hinata deu um basta nisso. Foi muito engraçado a cara que ele fez quando ela ameaçou amarrá-lo e dar comida na boca dele se ele não comesse sozinho. Impagável.

Hinata, como não comia, ligou a televisão para ver se tinha alguma coisa de interessante. Ela deixou em um canal de notícias, onde uma mulher bem vestida fazia uma reportagem.

"_- A discussão entre os amantes do ocultismo e os céticos continua até hoje sobre o evento da semana passada. A seguir reveja a entrevista com uma das testemunhas._

_Um garoto moreno de olhos felinos apareceu na tela. Na legenda estava escrito 'Inuzuka Kiba. Estudante.'_

_- Tudo começou a voar do nada! E todo mundo ouviu um grito de mulher! Só pode ser um fantasma! – ele gritava apavorado, falando rápido demais e atropelando as palavras. Um outro garoto, usando óculos de sol, puxou o braço dele._

_- Vamos Kiba, já chega. – ele dizia._

_- Mas Shino! É sério! Eu vi! – deu para ouvir a voz estridente do garoto ao longe antes que a câmera voltasse para a repórter._

_- E como puderam ver, o estranho evento ocorrido na Casa de Banho Konoha nesta última terça-feira..."_

Hinata mudou de canal rapidamente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem violentamente enquanto se lembrava da cena nada agradável. Neji a olhou interrogativo, mas ela ignorou focando-se na TV.

- Eu descobri uns truques novos. – ela disse surfando entre canais antes que Neji perguntasse algo referente à última terça.

- Do tipo? – Neji perguntou desinteressado, sem levantar os olhos do prato.

- Do tipo... Ai meu Deus! O que é isso atrás de você? – Hinata gritou apontando para além do ombro do primo.

Neji, com uma preocupação quase doentia e numa velocidade quase inumana, se virou para ver o que poderia ser. Quando não viu nada, sabia que sua prima estava apenas gozando com a sua cara.

- Muito engraçadinha... – começou a falar, mas parou quando viu que ela não estava mais sentada onde estava antes. – Hin...?

- Neji. – um sussurro baixo, quase inaudível, enviou milhares de calafrios pela sua espinha e fez com que todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem. Sem perceber, encheu os pulmões e gritou em uma voz esganiçada que nem mesmo ele reconheceu ser dele.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se levantou com a mesma rapidez inumana que havia se virado antes e tremendo procurava com certa urgência de onde tinha saído aquela voz.

- Espera, acho que me enganei, os gritos de mulherzinha ainda continuam. – Hinata disse apoiando a cabeça na mão e os cotovelos sobre a mesa, sentada no mesmo lugar de antes, como se não tivesse se mexido dali.

Neji olhou para ela com uma cara realmente assustadora.

- Hehe, fui. – disse desaparecendo.

- HINATA!

* * *

><p>A garota cantarolava uma música que estava em sua cabeça fazia um tempo. Estava completamente entediada e nem mesmo a televisão conseguia acabar com seu tédio mais. Sem brincadeira, já deveria ter assistido a todos os filmes e programas possíveis que estavam passando. Depois de quase cinco semanas nessas condições, tinha chegado a conclusão de que ser um fantasma é muito chato. Agora que não precisava se preocupar com seu futuro, com sua saúde e muito menos com suas relações, ela tinha muito tempo em suas mãos e nada de interessante para fazer com ele.<p>

Não saía muito do apartamento. Apesar de ser um fantasma, não gostava das implicações que isso acometia. Evitava atravessar paredes, tocar pessoas, mover objetos, se teletransportar e todas essas pequenas coisas que havia descoberto sem querer que podia fazer. Talvez achasse que era muito humana ainda para isso e as poucas vezes que usava os seus poderes deliberadamente eram para importunar Neji.

Ele era engraçado. Um medroso, mas engraçado. Estupidamente formal de vez em quando, mas às vezes conseguia ser bastante espontâneo. Como quando gritava com ela por alguma brincadeira que ela tinha feito. Mas enfim, gostava da companhia dele. Talvez se não fosse pelo primo, estaria muito pior agora.

E falando dele... Hinata ouviu a porta ser destrancada.

- Ghostbusters? Sério? – Neji perguntou deixando suas chaves em cima da cômoda.

- Bem vindo! – Hinata sorriu sentada de pernas cruzadas enfrente a TV. - Estava assistindo ontem e ficou na minha cabeça.

- Essa é a coisa mais irônica que eu já vi. – ele cerrou os olhos levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Se tem alguma coisa estranha na sua vizinhança, quem você vai chamar? Ghostbusters! – a garota continuou a cantar rindo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, chega. – Neji não conseguiu evitar rir também. De certa forma já estava aceitando melhor o fato de Hinata, mesmo sendo um espírito, estar de fato morando com ele. Mas ainda não gostava muito da idéia de morar com um fantasma, isso não.

- Ah! Tenten-chan trouxe a correspondência, está ali em cima da pia.

Neji se dirigiu a cozinha e pegou o amontoado de cartas que estavam ali. Voltou para a sala olhando carta por carta para ver do que se tratava, até parar em uma em particular. Uma com detalhes rebuscados e um símbolo redondo com uma chama desenhada no meio. Seu nome estava escrito em uma letra prensada em dourado na parte de trás. Não precisava abrir para saber do que se tratava.

- Algum problema? – Hinata perguntou quando o primo ficou parado encarando a mesma correspondência por vários minutos sem abri-la.

- Nenhum. – Neji suspirou e finalmente rompeu o lacre, tirando outro papel igualmente caro de dentro do envelope. Hinata reconheceu o símbolo dos Hyuugas e entendeu também do que se tratava.

- Reunião de família? – Hinata adivinhou mordendo o lábio inferior. Costumava receber muitas dessas de Hanabi, mas por causa da relação conflituosa com seu pai, ela nunca nem chegara a abrir. Guardava tudo em uma caixa no fundo do seu guarda-roupa. Agora estava sentindo uma imensa saudade deles.

Neji acenou com a cabeça. Estava adiando isso desde que chegara ao Japão. Nunca foi com a cara da família, na verdade nem sabia direito que eles existiam antes de voltar para cá. A última vez que viu qualquer um dos seus parentes da casa principal, ele tinha no máximo quatro anos, já que seu pai deixou a família logo depois. Mas ainda assim não queria enfrentá-los sozinho.

- Quer ir junto? - o brilho nos olhos dela já respondia tudo e quando ela abriu um sorriso enorme, ele já sabia que não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

O mais engraçado de tudo era que ele tinha apenas o fantasma de sua prima morta como aliado. Que, por sinal, ele morria de medo.

* * *

><p>O salão era grande e requintado, como esperado por uma festa organizada pelas Corporações Hyuuga. Todos estavam ali, até os parentes mais afastados, lotando o salão com milhares de olhos perolados que todos da família possuíam. Era fácil identificar aqueles que não possuíam o mesmo gene, enquanto caminhava pelo enorme cômodo, Neiji viu alguns pares de olhos castanhos ou claros. Reconheceu algumas personalidades também; alguns políticos poderosos, celebridades famosas, empresários de alta classe... O tipo de pessoa que você nunca veria pessoalmente na vida real. Isso, é claro, se você não fosse um Hyuuga. E era exatamente esse tipo de pessoa que Neji não ia com a cara.<p>

Hinata seguia em seu encalço, observando a tudo e a todos com olhares nostálgicos, mas sem revelar qualquer tipo de animação.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou baixinho para ela, tentando ignorar as pessoas ao seu redor. Esperava que fosse um jantar ou algo do tipo, não uma festa com direito a tantos Hyuugas quando o céu a estrelas.

- Eu... Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de evento. – ela admitiu mordendo o lábio.

- Então por que veio? – Neji revirou os olhos; ele também odiava esse tipo de evento sem graça e só veio porque ela quis vir.

- Porque você me convidou. – Hinata respondeu simplesmente, em tom mais baixo que o normal.

- Idiota. – ele disse e Hinata bufou olhando feio para ele.

Neji sorriu vitorioso, servindo-se de um copo quando o garçom passou.

* * *

><p>- Ela era uma garota muito doce. Muito gentil e tímida, o orgulho da família! – o senhor de idade riu, demonstrando uma animação que apenas o champanhe poderia trazer a uma festa como aquela.<p>

E como Neiji acabou em uma conversa com um senhor de cabelos brancos e cheirando a álcool que ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem fosse ainda era um mistério. E como o assunto chegou em Hinata era um mistério maior ainda.

- Tem certeza que você não confundiu com engraçadinha e espevitada? – Neji levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Imagina! A Hinata? Claro que não! – o senhor negou com veemência. - Nunca vi garota mais quietinha na minha vida!

Neji abriu e fechou a boca, sem acreditar em nenhuma palavra que o seu parente dizia.

- Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – ele olhou significantemente para Hinata e ela apenas deu de ombros, rindo da situação toda.

- Você não deve ter a conhecido direito, não é mesmo? Já que foi para o exterior muito novo e tudo. Mas enfim, a Hinata era uma garota muito doce. Se eu tivesse nascido uns sessenta anos mais tarde... – o jeito sonhador que o mais velho falou fez com que um calafrio percorresse a coluna de Hinata.

- Tudo bem, isso já foi apelação. – ela falou sentindo sua face em brasa. – E não ria! – avisou quando o primo começou a rir da reação dela.

- Mas foi uma pena o que aconteceu com ela. – com uma súbita mudança de humor, o mais velho suspirou pesaroso. – Acho que Hiashi-sama nunca irá superar.

O riso de Neji acabou por ali e Hinata postou-se de tal forma que parecia nem se mover. Olhando seriamente para o outro Hyuuga, Neji perguntou:

- Mas o que exatamente acont-...?

- Neji-sama. – um dos criados o interrompeu fazendo uma reverência perfeita. – Hiashi-sama gostaria de falar com o senhor em seu escritório.

Neji olhou se desculpando com o mais velho.

- Vai lá, Hiashi-sama tem muitas expectativas em você! – ele riu enxotando o rapaz, sem se importar com a interrupção.

- Eu... Eu vou ficar por aqui. – Hinata disse, surpreendendo o primo com seu tom recatado. Hinata não estava pronta para ver seu pai ainda. Neji anuiu e seguiu o criado até onde o chefe da família estaria.

* * *

><p>O salão com certeza era grande, mas o resto da mansão era ainda maior. Sabia muito bem que ali era a casa principal dos Hyuugas e não esperava menos dela. Via pelos grandes vitrais o enorme jardim e os corredores eram largos e espaçosos, o que o fazia imaginar como seriam os quartos então. Perguntou-se por que Hinata escolheria morar naquele apartamento apertado se tivesse o privilégio de morar em uma casa tão espaçosa como aquela. Na verdade, se fosse ele, provavelmente preferiria também.<p>

Pareceu andar minutos antes que o criado finalmente dissesse que haviam chegado. Bateu na porta e assim que ouviu um surdo "Entre", a abriu para que Neji adentrasse o recinto. O escritório era tão adornado e exagerado quanto o resto da mansão.

- Que bom que finalmente aceitou o meu convite de se juntar a nós. – Hiashi levantou-se da cadeira detrás da enorme mesa de madeira detalhada.

- Eu que lhe devo agradecer o convite. – mantinha uma postura formal enquanto andava até a mesa. Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Tenho muitas expectativas em você, meu filho. – Hiashi voltou a se sentar, acenando para que Neji fizesse o mesmo.

- Por favor, poderia evitar me chamar assim? O senhor se assemelha demais com meu falecido pai, posso acabar me confundindo. – Neji disse isso com um sorriso, mas no fundo estava se sentindo bastante perturbado por falar com um homem a imagem de seu pai.

Hiashi riu.

- Sinto muito. Gostava muito de meu irmão Hizashi, mas desde que ele deixou a casa há quase vinte anos, perdi o contato com ele. Mas quando eu descobri que ele havia ido morar na Inglaterra, não me surpreendi. Ele sempre gostou de ter liberdade para fazer o que bem entendesse. – o patrono da família falou com nostalgia. – Sinto falta dele.

- Não é o único. – Neji disse, sem saber se o mais velho estava falando a verdade ou não. Até onde sabia, Hiashi não havia feito nada para impedir que seu pai perdesse o contato com a família.

- Mas como eu disse, tenho muitas expectativas em você, Neji. Soube que é um rapaz inteligente e bem colocado no mercado. – e como o esperado, Hiashi mudou de assunto logo. Ele apoiou os dois cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa.

- Sou apenas um estudante ainda. – Neji discordou.

- Não foi o que eu ouvi. Fiquei sabendo de seus méritos na Inglaterra. São poucos os rapazes de sua idade que receberam bolsas de estudos na Universidade de Cambridge e na Universidade de Oxford.

- Poderia ir direto ao assunto? – o rapaz pediu, cansado de toda aquela embolação.

- Gostaria que herdasse a empresa.

Aquilo sim surpreendeu Neji. Não fazia nem ideia de que era cogitado para ser o herdeiro das Corporações Hyuuga. Na verdade, até pouco tempo atrás, nem sabia que fazia parte dessa família. Com pesar, lembrou-se de Hinata, ela que deveria ser a herdeira.

- Por que eu? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Graça a certas circunstâncias, a minha primogênita não pôde assumir o cargo. – dessa vez foi a vez de Hiashi sentir-se ressentido. – E não acredito que a minha filha mais nova queira carregar esse peso. Ela ainda é muito apegada à irmã.

- Desculpa, mas o que exatamente aconteceu com sua filha? – Neji perguntou, dando voz a curiosidade que praticamente estava o matando por dentro. Todos falavam que alguma coisa aconteceu a Hinata, mas ninguém ao menos mencionava o que. E era ele que estava sendo assombrado por ela.

De acordo com Hinata, ela havia sido assassinada, mas ninguém agia como se tivesse sido isso.

- Venha. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

* * *

><p>Passaram por vários quartos para então entrarem em um deles. Um barulho irritante saía dele.<p>

- Poucos sabem disso, então confio em você para que permaneça assim. – apesar do tom casual de Hiashi, Neji percebeu a ameaça enquanto o mais velho abria a porta e adentrava o aposento.

As paredes era imaculadamente brancas e haviam muitos aparelhos ali. Alguns que Neji reconhecia enquanto outro não. O barulho irritante vinha de um deles. Mas ele tinha certeza de que todos eles deveriam ser bastante caros. Em um dos cantos, sobre uma poltrona, havia empilhado vários ursinhos de pelúcia. Um maior que o outro. E sobre a mesinha de cabeceira havia uma simples foto, não dava de ver do que, mas parecia que havia muitas pessoas nela.

Mas quando Neji finalmente focalizou no meio do quarto, seus pés recusaram-se a se mover mais um centímetro sequer. Em uma cama, coberta com uma colcha lilás, Hinata estava deitada. Não a Hinata fantasmagórica que conhecia, mas a verdadeira, a de carne e osso.

- Foi um acidente. – Hiashi explicou com a voz levemente trêmula, mas ainda sem perder a compostura.

- Não foi assassinato? – Neji perguntou ainda sem tirar os olhos da garota de cabelos compridos.

- Não. – Hiashi franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta. - Um caminhão a atropelou quando ela estava voltando da Universidade.

Neji se aproximou da prima, obrigando suas pernas a cooperarem.

- Ela já está assim há um ano e meio. Seu corpo já está saudável, mas ela não acorda. Hanabi é contra a ideia, mas acho que já deve estar na hora de desligar as maquinas. – apesar de ser o certo a se fazer, parecia ser a ideia mais dolorosa que Hiashi poderia pensar.

- NÃO! – ele falou rápido demais. - Não desligue. Ela deve acordar logo.

Hiashi olhou para ele sem entender como ele tinha tanta certeza disso.

- Você está aqui de novo! – uma figura feminina entrou bufando pela porta com uma cara de zangada. – Já disse que não quero você perto da minha irmã enquanto estiver com essa ideia louca de desistir dela! E ainda trouxe um estranho!

- Hanabi, acalme-se... E ele não é um estranho... – Hiashi tentava apaziguar a garota.

- Ela tem que acordar... – Neji sussurrou ignorando os dois.

Hinata estava viva. E por algum motivo esse fato fazia com que Neji tivesse esperanças.

* * *

><p>Neji havia acabado de chegar e carregando várias sacolas de compras na mão, se dirigiu a cozinha.<p>

- Encontrei com Tenten na portaria, você fez alguma coisa para ela? – sua voz tinha um tom acusador incrustado nela. O rapaz não viu quando Hinata começou a tremer com o nome da amiga. – Veio com uma conversa sobre coisas que acontecem nesse apartamento e...-.

- A culpa não é minha! – surpreendendo Neji a ponto de ele derrubar as sacolas que tinha em mãos, Hinata o interrompeu.

O rapaz recolheu os produtos que caíram no chão e voltou para a sala para ver o que havia acontecido com Hinata para ela gritar daquela maneira. Quando a viu abraçando a si mesma e tremendo como se estivesse com muito frio, Neji quase compartilhou o apavoramento que ela deveria estar sentindo para ser capaz de fazer aquela expressão de puro terror. Fora aquela vez que bateu em sua porta falando que não sabia ser um fantasma, nunca mais tinha visto Hinata ficar tão assustada.

– E-Eu e-estava só a-arrumando a cozinha q-quando ela e-entrou de repente e eu e-entrei em pânico e... e... – Hinata parecia com muita dificuldade em falar.

Contrariando o acordo que ele mesmo fez, Neji sentou-se na cama do lado dela, mais perto do que teria ficado em circunstâncias normais. Olhou de canto de olho. Era impressão sua ou ela havia tremeluzido?

- E e-eu t-toquei nela. – a garota falou como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo. Até onde sabia, fora o medo que a Mitsashi tinha do apartamento agora, não havia acontecido mais nada, ela estava tão saudável e barulhenta como sempre foi. Então por que Hinata estava agindo como se tivesse feito um dano irreversível ao continuo espaço-tempo e criado um buraco negro interdimensional acima de sua cabeça que iria sugar o mundo inteiro e fazê-lo em pedacinhos?

- E? – ele tentou ajudar, sentindo que faltava mais alguma coisa para ela falar.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior atrasando a resposta enquanto procurava palavras para descreverem a sensação bizarra que sentira quando Tenten saiu correndo aquela tarde e sem querer Hinata tentou pará-la segurando a mão dela. Péssima ideia, aliás. Agora ela entendia o que era aquela sensação ruim que sentia quando atravessava paredes. Não era que fosse ruim, ela apenas sentia, bom, tudo. Desde as menores partículas de concreto até o composto da tinta, ela realmente sentia cada ínfima parte daquilo que atravessava. E não era muito diferente dos humanos.

– Você acredita em Paraíso? - Hinata finalmente falou, quebrando o silêncio que permanecia naquele quarto.

– Por que a pergunta? – Neji estranhou demais a indagação da prima. Não era isso que ele esperava.

– Eu vi o que ela estava vendo. – Hinata havia parado de tremer, mas ainda parecia assustada. – Só vi os pratos suspensos no ar por algo invisível. E eu senti o medo que Tenten-chan estava sentindo. Eu não estava ali, eu não existia. Eu... Eu sou algo que não deveria existir, então por que estou aqui ainda?

Neji não sabia o que responder. Por algum motivo, imaginou o corpo de Hinata deitado naquela cama preso a várias máquinas que a mantinham viva. Sentindo uma necessidade de acalmá-la, levantou a mão para passar na cabeça dela, apenas para desistir da ideia no meio do caminho e recolhê-la.

- Eu me pergunto se eu não fui aceita no Paraíso, ou qualquer lugar que se vai depois de morrer, por isso ainda estou presa aqui. – agora lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos dela.

- Não, não foi isso! – ele se apressou em negar, levantando-se e ficando na frente dela. – Na verdade, você está ...!

Ele parou no meio da frase quando a viu tremeluzir novamente.

- O q-! – Hinata arfou, colocando a mão no peito, sentindo dor. O bruxulear agora era mais frequente e Hinata aparecia e desaparecia na sua frente.

- Hinata! – Neji não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Antes que percebesse, estava ajoelhado do lado dela segurando o seu rosto, com uma sensação fria formigando a sua pele enquanto a tocava.

E Hinata sentiu. Da mesma forma como sentiu quando tocou Tenten sem querer durante a tarde. O pavor, o medo, e o desespero que Neji estava sentindo. E se viu pelos olhos dele. O corpo translúcido e tremeluzente, a face pálida e o brilho fantasmagórico. Ela estava morta. Não gostou da ideia, mas era sua hora de partir desse mundo. E com um ultimo sorriso, ela desapareceu.

* * *

><p>Hanabi adormecera ao lado da irmã de novo. Gostava de ouvir o barulho da máquina que indicava que o coração de Hinata ainda batia, dando a mínima esperança de que ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Inconscientemente segurava a mão da mais velha que dormia profundamente em seu leito, com vários tubos ligados em sua corrente sanguínea e aparelhos que a monitorava noite e dia. E assim fazia a jovem Hanabi.<p>

Sonhava com quando sua irmã ainda estava acordada, com quando ela a levava para passear e brincava com ela. Até mesmo quando ela teve sua primeira decepção amorosa e Hinata teve que consolá-la durante muito tempo. Memórias tão nostálgicas que ela gostaria de voltar no tempo para experimentá-las novamente.

Hanabi acordou quando o som ritmado da maquina transformou-se em um som estridente e contínuo. Sem entender direito de onde vinha, olhou para o visor preto que estava do lado da cabeceira da cama. Onde antes havia linhas verdes subindo e descendo em intervalos específicos de tempo, havia apenas uma linha reta. E o barulho vinha de lá. Quando seus olhos focaram-se no zero, eles se encheram de lágrimas e um súbito pânico invadiu o seu ser.

- SOCORRO! CHAMEM O MÉDICO! MINHA IRMÃ ESTÁ MORRENDO!

* * *

><p>Choque. Choque. Choque. Vultos. Choque. Ar. Choque. Dor. Choque. Luz. Escuridão.<p>

* * *

><p>Ela havia desaparecido. Agora, ele sabia que era para sempre. Não teria mais um fantasma para pegar no seu pé e muito menos fazer brincadeiras sem graça com ele. Ele odiava o sobrenatural e nunca iria mudar sua opinião sobre isso. Então por que se sentia tão solitário de repente? Ainda lembrava-se da sensação de sua pele fria sobre seus dedos. Não deveria ter tocado nela.<p>

O rapaz alto se encaminhava para a Mansão Hyuuga, precisava acertar alguns assuntos com o líder da família e devolver a chave do apartamento de Hinata. Não sentia mais vontade de morar lá e se apressou em achar outro apartamento. Tenten chiou por causa disso, mas nem ela conseguiu fazer com que Neji mudasse de ideia.

Entrou passando pelo enorme jardim. Encaminhava-se para a entrada principal quando alguém trombou com ele.

- Ah! S-Sinto muito! – desculpou-se uma voz recatada e tímida.

- Não tem problema. – ele virou-se para ver quem era.

Por um segundo seu mundo parou.

- Hm, por acaso você é Hyuuga Neji? – quando ele acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso infinitamente familiar abriu-se na face da jovem. – Devido alguns problemas não conseguimos nos apresentar antes, me chamou Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer.

Neji não sabia o que fazer quando ela estendeu a mão. E deixando que seu corpo se mexesse sozinho enquanto sustentava uma expressão de pura surpresa, ele aperto a mão dela.

- O... O prazer é todo meu. – podia muito bem ser outra pessoa falando.

- Onee-chan! – ao longe outra voz chamou.

- É minha irmã mais nova. Acho que precisa de mim. – apesar de falar isso, ela não parecia quere sair dali. Tampouco ele queria que ela saísse. – Sua mão...

- Ah, claro. – ele disse quando finalmente percebeu que ainda segurava a mão da prima, ainda em estado de choque.

- Espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor. - Hinata disse fazendo reverência.

- Espero também. – ele retribuiu a reverência.

Quando viu ela se afastar, Neji sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de segurá-la e não soltar mais. Ela ainda estava viva. Ela não havia desaparecido. A mão que ele havia usado para apertar a dela ainda formigava, da mesma forma que formigou naquela noite em que ela desapareceu. Neji apertou a chave do apartamento que estava no seu bolso.

- Hm, Neji-san? – ele já estava se virando para entrar na casa quando a voz dela o parou.

Como da primeira vez que a viu, sentiu o seu estomago borbulhar. Mas não da mesma maneira que antes.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas você acredita em Paraíso? – Hinata perguntou não muito certa da onde havia saído aquela pergunta e nem do por que.

- Não. – Neji sorriu. – Mas eu acredito em fantasmas.

_"Só percebemos que o paraíso era um paraíso, depois que dele fomos expulsos."  
>( Hermann Hesse ) <em>

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a fernandaapetry, jonathafdr, karllquertrex (twitter porque eles são contra o movimento) e Po-cha.s. Sem essas pessoas, essa fanfic não existiria. Amo vocês *-*<br>_


End file.
